


one more?

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, That's it, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: ladybug and chat noir argue over whose turn it is to kiss the other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	one more?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just. 126 words of self indulgence. dont look at me

Shyly, Ladybug leaned her head back against his shoulder. “Another?”

Chat Noir smiled, leaned down, and pecked her lips. 

“Again?” she asked.

He kissed her again.

“One more?”

That time, he paused. Chat Noir lifted his head the slightest amount, careful not to jostle Ladybug in his arms. “You don’t actually want  _ one _ more, do you?”

She shook her head.

Displacing her hand from his bicep, Chat Noir reached over and cupped her cheek. “Can you kiss me this time?”

The sweetness in her face dropped into a frown. Still sweet, of course, but with a little tug in her brows, too. “I asked you first!”

“But I kissed you the last two times.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. She then closed them, leaned in, and waited.


End file.
